


Heaven

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Claiming, Dean's POV, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Oral Sex, Smut, Soulmates, a/b/o dynamics, cursing, gross monster - Freeform, mention of pups, show like violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Dean has wanted a mate for so long. He just never expected the strength of a soulmate bond when his Omega finally walks into his life.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for @mrs-meghan-winchester for an Alpha!Dean a/b/o fic based on the song “Heaven” by Kane Brown. I recommend listening to the song before reading if you wanna. 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta @letsby who gave this a keyboard smash of approval. 
> 
> This is from Dean's POV

 

I’ve been to heaven.

Actually, according to Ash I’ve been to heaven a lot but I don’t remember more than the one time. Needless to say, angels are dicks. There was pie though, I’ll give them that. What people don’t get is heaven isn’t some badass dream like everyone says, like this perfect place they can’t wait to go to. There’s nothing perfect in heaven or on Earth.

And okay, I know I’ve had a pretty fucked up life. Like literal hell for some of it. And there’s all the monsters and the blood, the times I can’t save people that I should’ve. Sammy and I, we’ve been through the ringer. But he has Eileen now, which is great. I’m thrilled how happy he is now that he’s found his Omega, I really am. He deserves it, they both do. But seeing them so happy together, it just reminds me how damn lonely I am.

Whatever, I’ve got issues. Ha, ya think. It's rare to be an older Alpha and not mated, unless of course you’re a hunter thats died more times than heaven probably knows. Every time I came back- Hell, Purgatory, the Mark- a part of me thought, alright maybe now. Maybe I’ll find her. But every time- nothin’. Eileen made a good point I guess; I wouldn’t want a soulmate if that person didn’t exist. And I tried to settle for betas and some did get me through; Lisa, Cassie, others for ruts here and there. But I’ve always wanted more. I want an Omega. My Omega.

So now I’m pushing forty, my little brother and his mate are gonna have pups, and I’m just alone...it sucks.

It’s ass crack of dawn when Sam knocks on my door.

“What?” I barely get out before he’s barging in, his tablet glowing in the dark room. “Dude, it’s…” the alarm clock says 4:12am. “What the fuck Sam! I was sleeping!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam nods, then launches into whatever bullshit was necessary to ruin my deep, nightmare free sleep. Asshat knows how rare that is. “So get this, I think I found a case. It looks like an Aqrabuamelu.”

“What?” I repeat. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and glare at him. “That’s, damnit Sam that’s not a thing! And why are you awake anyways?”

“Eileen can’t sleep,” Sam shrugs, as if it makes complete sense why he’d be awake too. Guess so, Alpha and Omega and all that. Whatever, too early.

“Why are you waking me up for this?” I glare at him, punching my pillow even though I want to lay back down on it. Sorry pillow.

“An Aqrabuamelu is half man, half scorpion. Paralyzes the victim and them stabs them through the heart,” he reads off his tablet.

“Why? You know what, nevermind.” I throw a little fit, kicking the stupid blankets back as a groan rattles out of me. “I need coffee before I’m gonna even try to understand any of this.”

“Yeah,” Sam replies, leaving my door wide open as he heads down the hallway like this stupid conversation in the last two minutes has made any sense. Dick.

I pull on my robe, grumbling as I follow to the kitchen. When I walk in the table is covered in cakes and pies, including little mini pumpkin pies that look delicious. Okay I’m awake and my mouth is watering.

“Is it my birthday or somethin’?” So much pie. Which, oh which shall I eat first. Wait, coffee. Coffee first.

Eileen reads my lips then shakes her head with a smile. Sam’s hand settles on her baby bump, bigger everyday with my growing niece and nephew inside.

“I couldn’t sleep, babies kept kicking me,” she signs with flour covered fingers. I’m getting better at sign language, picking up phrases here and there. Sam is of course fluent now.

“Thanks babies,” I say as I carefully sign with my hands and arms, making sure I got it right. I’ve been practicing.

Sam stayed home the first few months of her pregnancy until Eileen got sick of him hovering and giving her birthing advice. We both were fucking irritated as he read aloud for hours from a bunch of pregnancy books that he got at the public library. Finally one night she lost her cool in the middle of the War Room and in a fury of signs told him to find a case and get the fuck out of her hair or she was going to give him some labor pains of his own. Sam immediately groveled like a scared puppy and I tried to not laugh until Eileen shot me a look that honestly scared me a little. It’s kind of hilarious how this little Irish girl has just completely whipped Sam. Little brother knows not to disagree with his hormonal Omega. So now we go on quick hunting trips that are close to home until it's baby time. Which brings us back to scorpion man.

“How far away is this scorpion man?” A little bit of flaky crust flies out of my mouth and onto the floor but I don’t care, this berry pie turnover thing is so freakin’ good. I give Eileen a thumbs up before she goes back to rolling dough on the flour covered stainless steel island. I’m not gonna say anything because I’m not suicidal but she better clean this kitchen up once she’s done playing Martha Stewart.

“An Aqrabuamelu. And it's about three hours north. Figured we could go check it out, get it done, and be back by tonight,” Sam replies, signing along for Eileen. “The one survivor is paralyzed and in the hospital. Apparently told the locals a monster attacked him and his wife, and then stabbed her with a stinger before it got spooked and ran off.”

“A stinger? What the hell?” I reply around a mouth of pumpkin. God, I love pie. So good. “Well it might not be a...agarb...agerblum...are you sure this isn’t just some stabby serial killer?”

“One way to find out,” Sam shrugs, pouring a glass of orange juice from the fridge and carrying it over to his mate. As if they’re tied together, Eileen turns before he startles her, as if she knows he’s close. I stuff my face full of apple strudel goodness and I know I should probably look away, but the thing between them, their bond- it kinda fascinates me. Her hand on his forearm, leaving a palm print of white powder. His fingers massaging her shoulders, before he pulls her back against his chest and nuzzles his face into her neck like he belongs there, holding the pups under his hands. It's the..I guess its the intimacy of it all that makes the Alpha inside me whine for a mate of my own.

Christ, I swear I’ve never been so soft. Almost forty, remember? I’m gonna blame it on that. Yeah, an Alpha at forty craves a mate.

 _Shit._ Guess I nailed it right on the head.

“So we going?” I interrupt the love birds. Eileen won’t mind if I take a pan for the road.

“Yeah,” Sam replies, “let’s leave at six.” He smiles at Eileen and signs something that makes her smack his hand down and glance up at me, a guilty smirk on her face. All I recognized was signs for naked and bed. Leave it to my brother to sign dirty talk to his pregnant Omega at four o’clock in the morning. Guess I’m kinda proud of the kid actually. Kinky bitch.

We make it to Arcadia in two hours. I need more coffee. Some more pie is a good idea too, even though Sam bitches when I spill crumbs in my own car. We spend the morning talking to the locals and then checking out the first crime scene. It’s gross but there are no signs that anything supernatural is happening here. Just looks like somebody got straight up murdered. The victim in the hospital is out of it and no help, but the doc seems to think the paralysis will wear off. I can’t tell what this is and I’m hungry again.

“Dude, I don’t think this is a case,” I try to reason with Sam over lunch and then more pie. Mmmm, this has been such a good pie day. He’s scrolling through lore on his tablet, talking under his breath before randomly lecturing me about Arkadian myths and scorpion biology. For whatever reason, he’s sure this is monster related.

Finally Sam shakes his head and then sighs all heavy, like scorpion man’s potential humanity has disappointed him. “Yeah, alright.”

We’re half hour away from home when we get the call from the sheriff. Another body has been found. Sam immediately agrees to come back, which annoys the fuck outta me because he doesn’t even ask and we’re basically wasting gas if it is a human and it’s not like Baby is here for his fucking joy rides chasing his serial killer obsession. But I take the next exit and flip back to go north because he’s giving me his damn puppy dog eyes again.

The new crime scene is very different. Definitely monster related. There’s split scales and blue goo all over the victim’s body. Plus the stab wound is way worse, all jagged and twisted. Looks like this victim fought back. Damnit, I hate it when Sam’s right and by the stupid smirk on his face I know he’s gonna gloat about it later. Probably can’t wait to tell Eileen _all_ about it.

So we do our thing. Sam texts Eileen who says it’s fine that we stay the night, to find the monster and be safe. I give him plenty of shit about having to check in, but I guess I am a little jealous that he has someone whose waiting for him. Sam knows that so he only gives me a little bit of crap back about it. After loading up on silver bullets, which should take out scorpion man, we head back to the last victim’s house after nightfall. Sam seems to think that the thing will return there at dark, like some scorpion squatter looking to hole up with it’s last kill. Sometimes, okay all the time, monsters are fucking disgusting.

I park Baby up the street and in the rearview notice something run down the driveway. Definitely moves like a human, but its quick to race behind the side of the building before I can see how big it is. Without a word Sam and I climb out of the car, weapons ready. With a silent nod of agreement we each take a side of the house. I’m almost to the backyard when I hear Sam yell.

“Hey! Stop!”

I run around the side of the house and Sam’s standing under the porch light with his gun up and his eyes trained on the suspect.

“It’s okay,” a clear confident voice assures him as a silver knife drops to the ground, the light gleaming off the blade. As she lifts her head, she looks up at Sam warily and I can tell by her stance she’ll try to take him if she has to. “I’m human.”

And then, like my life is suddenly a goddamn chick flick, the wind breezes through her hair and it hits me, nearly knocking me on my ass.

Omega.

“Sam, stop.” I stagger in front of him, pushing his gun down and putting a barricade between the weapon wielding Alpha and her. “Stop!” I growl loudly at him this time, baring my teeth in warning. “Back the fuck up! Now!”

Sam’s saying something but I don’t even care, he needs to get away from her or he’s gonna be hurting. Her eyes meet mine and she’s as still as I am. We’re standing there, chilly night and bright fluorescents and my brother muttering as he backs away cautiously and she’s just...she’s here. Right in front of me. Like magic.

“You.” She’s quieter now, her eyes wide. She looks as stunned as I feel.

“You’re…” I don’t even know what to say. My mouth opens a few times like a stupid fish out of water and I just say the only thing I can think of. “Dean. Ummm my name. Is Dean...Winchester.”

Like a teenage girl my knees actually feel like they’re gonna give out as she offers me her hand. I don’t even realize it’s in mine until she speaks. “Y/N. Hi.”

I’m flustered and hot and feel like I’m on a dangerous cliff that looks like jumping would be the best adrenaline high ever. Sam clears his throat three times, louder each time, but her hand is still soft and warm in mine. Feels real nice. She’s closer now, without thinking we’ve both moved towards each other, and it's not enough. I just... _whaaaat_ Sam.

“Aqrabuamelu?” He motions to the house with the barrel of his gun.

“Oh, right,” she replies. I reluctantly let her go, memorizing each detail of her face. Her eyes are beautiful, shining back at me with a curiosity I totally get. Her lips look so soft, pink and kinda shiny, like she put on some kind of glossy lip stuff. She’s got an older scar on her jawline, pale and curved at one end. Was it a knife? A claw? Something normal like a cut after falling from a bike? How old was she? Was someone there to take care of her? Wait…

“Are you a hunter?” I choke out. I’m angling closer to her, protecting her from the other Alpha, from the street, from any threat without even realizing I’m moving.

“Yeah,” she nods. “Practically my whole life.”

Christ.

“Ummm, Dean,” Sam interrupts again. “We have a monster to kill.”

Son of a bitch. Fucking scorpion man. I’ve been waiting for this woman for my whole life and then _oh shit._

“Watch out!” I yell as the thing comes galloping across the lawn straight for us. Y/N dodges behind me before I empty a clip into it’s chest. Takes four bullets to bring it down.

“Are you okay?” I turn and pull her towards me, make sure she’s not hurt, even though she’s been safe behind me the whole time. She’s okay. And oh god she smells good. I am so fucked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she nods. I don’t like being out here in the open and I really don’t like her getting closer to it, but I follow her as we all cautiously approach the slithering thing.

“That’s disgusting,” she grimaces as blue goo oozes out of scorpion man’s chest. I nod and open my mouth to agree with her when the thing raises its ugly human head up with a loud hiss, the scaly tail lifting up over it’s back to swing what is definitely a stinger straight towards my chest. Y/N, calm as can be, pulls a machete from her belt and slices the tail clean off, followed by the head. It screams and dies, blue goo flooding the grass and covering our boots. It’s over in seconds as the stinger shakes in defeat and then falls still in death.

“Holy fuck,” she gasps as we all stagger backwards.

“You saved me.” Uh duh, dude, she knows that. All this staring would be so creepy, except she’s looking at me the same way.

“Looked like you could use saving,” she smiles. And then there’s no dissolving shell of a monster or my brother shuffling back to the car or a dog barking a block away all high pitched at the commotion. There’s just her and me.

Found her.

Sam is bundling up the thing (I’m never gonna learn how to say abracadabrlammaloo properly and now I don’t have to, haha) and we should both probably help him but I just can’t stop staring at her. I’m afraid she’s not real, like she’ll just disappear. She’s just so beautiful. Sam is grinning when I finally look over at him, proud and happy like the bastard somehow knew this would happen all along.

Eventually we help Sam and get the monster buried in the far corner of the yard. She just follows us up the street to the Impala and slides into the backseat like she’d been here all along. She tells us she’d stolen a Honda two towns over so ditching it was fine. The whole drive I keep looking in the rearview, smiling when we make eye contact, and listening as she tells us about becoming a hunter, catching this case, trading bits of info back and forth about our lives. I even feel kinda proud when she asks Sam about Eileen. This is so easy. She’s just fits.

And this whole fate soulmate thing is awesome cuz she’s staying at the same motel, her room on the opposite side of the building so we take her back with us. I don’t even say anything to Sam, just grab my duffle and take her hand where she’s waiting for me at the door. As soon as I touch her again I feel hot, like I’m sweating and dizzy and damnit we need to be alone.

“Seven AM?” Sam calls out behind us.

“Yeah Sammy!” I nod, grinning back at him over my shoulder. Thanks little bro. He’s smiling, shaking his head in amusement but I know he’s happy for me. First thing he’ll do is Skype with Eileen and tell her.

Y/N lets us into her room. It’s the same exact room as ours, except there’s a King bed in this one. I glance over at the bed, and my stomach kinda flips around and I’m nervous and excited and I just want her so bad. I pull off my muddy gooey boots and set them by the door. She takes off her jacket and boots too, before opening the mini fridge and pulling out two beers. She twists the cap off one and hands it to me, stepping in front of me to clink the neck of her bottle against mine. Neither of us say anything, just watch each other as we take a sip. I can faintly smell suppressants on her. But I don’t think they work on me, not like with the few other Omegas I’ve ever been around. Her scent is stronger by the second and mixing with my own and I just, god I need to just get lost in it.

She must feel it too because she sets our beers on the table and then steps closer. I might be having a panic attack cuz my heart is beating so fast and yeah, I should probably breathe more. But then she slides her arms around my waist and I feel better. She tilts her head to expose the side of her neck and it’s like it was in the damn yard; she overwhelms me. My nose nuzzles along that scar on her jaw, moving down her neck to her shoulder. Something throbs inside my chest when I find the spot, just waiting for my mark. My cock is throbbing too, like must. fuck. all. night. I know I’m making this noise, like I’m humming and growling into her skin and I just _need_. She’s pressed up against me, on her tiptoes as her cheek rests on my shoulder and she takes a deep breath and kinda sighs in return which only makes my cock even more interested. I don’t know how long we stand there like that, a minute, an hour? All I know is this is what I’ve been waiting for.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” she says into my shirt and I can feel the outline of her mouth through the fabric. I’m ready to kiss her, I’m ready for everything. Breathe, Dean.

“I’ll wait for you.” I nod, motion towards the TV. I know this familiar fever that’s moving out from my chest. It’s starting to make my face all flushed and I really don’t want her to walk away from me. I just don’t want to do this wrong; she deserves better. I want this, our first time, to be perfect. It has to be.

She smiles and ducks her head, grabbing some clothes out of her bag. “I’ll be right back.”

Of course as soon as she’s gone I regret letting her out of my sight. I feel like I’m being a crazy person, obsessively listening for every noise above the spray of the water. Nothing is going to hurt her, I’ll make sure of it. Although I know now she probably wouldn't need my help to take out a threat, god she’s so amazing and badass. But I can’t move away even if I did try.

Fuck, gotta laugh cuz this is all too much.

So I just pace casually- I’m being _casual,_ okay- outside the bathroom door until the water goes off. But then I rush back to the end of the bed and pretend to be watching some infomercial when she comes out. Her hair is damp and she’s got on red sleep shorts and a worn Bon Jovi concert shirt. The scent of the suppressants is gone, and then I almost fall right off the edge of the mattress. I can tell now, her heat’s starting.

“I uh, I like your shirt. You look, you look really pretty, sweetheart,” I stumble around a compliment. I stand, trying to stop from running across the room and fucking her up against the wall. As I walk closer, I can see her eyes dilate as she turns into me. Feels so good to wrap my arms around her again before dropping my nose the crown of her head. “God, you smell fucking amazing.”

She smiles and lifts her hand, running her nails through my hair. I groan and turn into it like some kind of slutty cat. She scrunches her nose when she pulls her hand back down. There’s a smear of blue goo on her palm.

“Oh,” I chuckle nervously, reaching up to find that I do indeed have scorpion man goo in my hair. Way to kill the mood, Dean. “That’s gross.”

She laughs- the first time I’ve heard her laugh- and I look up at her in surprise. It’s beautiful. Like freakin’ wind chimes and Zep and pure joy. I’m grinning like a complete idiot and I just want to hear her laugh like that all the time. When I’m not making her moan. Which I wanna do now. Son of a bitch, shouldn’t do it with monster in my hair. This has to be perfect, remember.

“I’m gonna shower.” I take a step towards the bathroom, but then step back. Fuck, I don’t want to leave her. With every second that goes by I can’t not touch her. This feeling is insane but I can tell, I know, my rut is starting because of her.

She must know too because she nods, her hands on my waist as if she’s hesitant to let me go. “I’ll be here. Go quick.”

“‘k,” I force myself to grab some clothes from my duffle and then get into the bathroom, proceeding to take the fastest shower I’ve probably ever taken. When I’m clean of monster guts and dressed in a t-shirt and boxers I open the door. She’s clearly been doing the same thing I was, except this time she doesn’t hide that she’s been pacing. A sigh of relief settles through her whole body as her eyes meet mine.

“Are we crazy?” she asks quietly, completely the opposite of the confident badass from earlier. Her eyes are wide and she looks smaller, nervous, and there’s a sheen of sweat on her neck. “This is...Dean, I just...” She whines a little and clutches her stomach, and I completely freak out cuz she looks like she’s in pain but then I remember. Okay, this is happening. “Sorry, this soulmate thing is just a little overwhelming.”

I toss my dirty clothes towards my bag, not caring if they make it before I pull her into my arms. Now there’s nothing between us but two layers of cotton, our basic instincts, and something fluttery that feels like fear and excitement at the same time. This is awesome.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Her cheek is soft under my palm and I kinda melt when she turns and kisses my wrist, her lips pressed against my pulse. “I don’t know about this...intensity. I’ve never done this before,” I reply. Obviously, you idiot. My lips find her forehead and she’s practically falling into me. Her skin feels hot and she’s trembling, and I groan when I scent her slick as she whimpers again.

“I hope you haven’t,” she breathes and I look down at her. “Cuz I’m not cool with another Omega sniffing around you.”

“Yeah?” I smile, kinda enjoying her possessiveness. This feels so right even if we are fucking crazy. “I will kill…” **_Oh shit._** My back stiffens and out of nowhere a roar of my own possessiveness claws inside of me at the thought of anyone else ever touching her. Fuck. No. “I will fucking kill any Alpha that ever comes near you,” I growl. “Anyone. Ever.”

“It’s ok, shhh. Not a problem now.” She shakes her head, her hands moving to my cheeks to reassure me, and this calm just comes over me, something I’ve never felt. God, I’ve needed that for years. “You’re my Alpha, Dean. I know it.” And at those words the Alpha inside me overrides the little bit of control I had left.

Now.

I lean down and kiss her, kinda crash into her because fuck finally yes her mouth. But then she puts her hand on my chest and I slow down. I wanna savor all of this. I catch her bottom lip between mine, and breathe in as she kisses back. Her lips feel as soft as they look, and I know I’m making some kind of noise but damn her mouth feels so good moving with mine. Her arms stretch up around my neck and she tilts her head and- it's just the greatest kiss I’ve ever had. Everything is in it; the pining need, the heavy instinct in waiting, the suffocating lust, the soul connection bigger than us both. Her tongue slides across my lips and I’m growling in my chest as she pushes the kiss further. My arms tighten around her as if I could pull her inside of me and press her up against the other part of my soul. Fuck. This is perfect.

“Omega,” I say against her lips, rubbing my nose against hers like that damn needy cat I was earlier. She smiles, nods, kisses me again. Her fingers entwine with mine and she pulls me toward the bed.

“Need you.” She settles onto the mattress and I just look at her for a second, memorizing her in this moment because I want to keep it forever. All of me- Alpha and Dean- knows it’s too much and not enough seeing her laying there for me.

“Yeah,” I nod. And then I’m leaning over her, holding her, not looking back. She’s wrapped around me and I’m finally right where I need to be. I kiss her a little harder this time, a little deeper, and damn. I guess it figures that she’d taste this good. Even better than all the pies combined.

“Are you real?” I whisper before I realize I’m talking.

There’s that beautiful laugh again, a little softer. “Yeah. Promise.”

Instinct takes over from there. I need to know every part of her, just worship her, and all of me is in awe as she makes these little noises, as she whispers my name, as she calls me by the title she and she alone is honoring me with. I try to go slow, I really do. But then my rut just takes over, more intense than I’ve ever felt and I just have to have her. We’re kind of crazed, clothes torn off and bruising kisses that hurt in a really good way, her nails digging into my back and my lips and teeth marking her breasts. I stare at her naked body, each scar and mark that I need to lick to memory, the sway of her hips as she moves, her legs that fall open for me. Without a second thought I drop down on my stomach and grab her ankles so I can get her where I want. She laughs, which is nice, that we can also laugh when it’s crazy good like this. That cute laugh fades away though into this seriously sexy moan once I start kissing and biting her soft thighs and I _finally_ get to her pussy. It’s seriously beautiful, her slick shiny and fuck if it doesn’t look like a sign saying, Welcome Home Dean. I tease her a little bit but then she just tastes so fucking good, I can’t stop. Her fingers tighten in my hair, I kinda love that she likes to tug on it, and then she starts rocking her hips into my face. I smile against her as my own hips grind into the mattress and she’s making these sounds that are better than any sex noise I’ve ever heard. Fuck. Yes. I don't know that I'll ever get enough of this. And then, when she falls apart for me- when I make her come for the first time- well, it’s one of the best moments of my entire life.

“C’mere,” she gasps, her chest heaving as she tries to grab my shoulders. I kiss her clit softly once more with a promise that I’ll be back, and follow her instruction. She grabs me and kisses me deep, and like a frantic...well, animal, she’s wrapping her arms and legs around me and I’m lining up and sinking inside her.

Everything I’ve been through- the anger, the loneliness, hell and purgatory and literal torture- it was all worth it for this.

“Dean,” she moans, her eyes locked on mine. So beautiful. “Fuck, so good. Please Alpha.”

“I got you, sweetheart,” I promise, my fingers pressing into her back as I tighten my grip on her. “Oh god, Omega. I got you.”

She moans my name even louder and holy fuck if that doesn’t spur me on. My hips snap against hers, and I’m feeling so high and protective and so... _her’s_ that I just go. Fuck her, make love to her, claim her like it’s the last thing I’ll do before I die. And I could now, as long as she’s with me. Each thrust is a promise, making sure she knows this is it. I’m never letting this crazy- our crazy- go. She starts trembling under me, a power within her too strong to stop, and I kiss her breathless, feeling that same build up inside me.

There’s a loud groan, at least it seems really loud, and I realize it’s me as she clenches around me. So tight, jesus. My knot is swelling and my eyes roll back in my head as I reach that blurry moment before it’s too much. I blink it away so I can watch her and as soon as we lock eyes again, she comes hard with a shout. Her slick gushes over my cock and knot and yeah, she’s all mine. Without a word she nods, answering the silent question I hadn’t realized I’d asked and she gives me the permission I wanted more than the orgasm.

My teeth sink into the spot at the curve of her neck and I take a deep inhale of her scent as I taste the sharp tang of her blood. And then hell yes, she marks me too. The sharp pain of her teeth puncturing the skin on my shoulder is too good, and I’m coming with a growl. With one last thrust my knot catches and locks us together. I’m moaning as I unload inside her, and nothing has ever, _ever_ felt this good.

As I start to come down I kiss her, kinda shaking and sweaty. She looks up at me, smiling and gasping and so beautiful, and _fuck._ I’m totally in love with her. When or how doesn’t matter. I just am.

“My Omega,” I whisper as I kiss her again. She clenches around me at the words and then she takes a deep breath as we part.

“My Alpha.” Her fingers scratch through my hair again, I love that, she should do that more. Like all the time. I drop my head down and clean the mark with my tongue. Fuck I am gone.

After a couple minutes I tighten my arms around her and carefully roll onto my back, keeping us connected. “You okay?”

She sighs deeply, her head on my chest. “Perfect.”

I nod, trying to hold her tighter but at this point I don’t think that’s possible. I never want to let her go, like legit I feel like I cannot be away from her. I just wanna stay tied to her like this forever. God, this soulmate thing is fucking intense. I don’t know how Sam can stand to be away from Eileen.

“Let’s never leave this room,” I mutter into her hair, smiling when she giggles, so cute and sweet.

Her hand is warm where it settles over my heart. “I’m pretty sure Sam is gonna leave with or without us and take your car. Probably be banging on the door. He needs his Omega too.” She’s known the guy for like two hours but its like she already knows Sam. She already fits into my life.

“Hmmmm well in that case we probably have to get your money’s worth for this room, you know?” I nibble her earlobe and groan when she clenches around my knot again. “Gonna knot you all night.”

She hums and stretches her legs, and I can feel her heart beating with mine. “Mmmmm, please Alpha.”

I sigh, so damn high on her. I inhale her scent mixed with mine, hotel soap, and her fruity shampoo. My post sex awesomeness is suddenly ruined when, like a punch to the face, I realize that maybe she’ll wanna stay here. The idea makes me feel sick. I could never leave her behind. “We’re gonna go back home, to the bunker. But I won’t if you...I’m not going to leave you. So are you going...Will you come back with me?”

She pulls back slightly so she can look me in the eyes. She smiles and I’m relieved before she even says it. “Of course I will.”

“Really?” Oh thank god. “I mean, good. This is fast, I realize that, I just...I won’t force you. I’ll stay here if you want me to. I just, I can’t leave you now...” I’m rambling on as the Alpha buzz in my mind mixes with the adrenaline. "I just found you, Omega. I don't want to lose you."

“Give me your hand,” she says in the confident voice I’d overheard earlier during the hunt. She leads my fingers to cover the skin on her neck freshly marred by my teeth. “Dean, you’re my Alpha. This here, it means I belong with you.”

I don’t get tears in my eyes. Nope, totally calm and collected. “Okay.”

“Besides,” she smiles, kissing me again before setting her cheek back on my chest. “You might need saving again.”

“Yeah,” I chuckle, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. I close my eyes, so damn grateful that I found her after all this time, that she’s real. “You saved me, sweetheart.”

I’ve been to heaven many times. But laying there, holding my Omega, finding my other half- I don’t know if it could get any better than this.

I swear, this is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK MEANS THE WOLRD TO ME! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED
> 
>  
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
